Kucing Garong
by L-chan n Near-kun
Summary: Para chara Bleach di SMA Karakura dapet tugas Seni Musik. Gimana reaksi mereka? Trus apa hubungannya ama Kucing Garong? Fict garing Kriuk2 & super aneh karya pertama si Author baru. RnR please...


L-chan's Note : Ya akhirnya~ aku bikin fanfic! Yippie! *loncat-loncat dalam hati (?)*

Sambil menunggu dosen yang lagi jalan kaki ke TKP, aku bikin fic ini. Ini fic oneshot dan pertama, karyaku, yang terinspirasi dari drabble di sebuah majalah lokal dan pengalaman pribadi.

Near-kun nggak terlibat dalam pembuatan karena saat ini kami terpisahkan oleh jarak, ruang, dan waktu. Hiks! T_T (lebay~)

Maaf banget ya, kalau cerita kurang menarik, gaje, banyak typo, bahasa aneh, dan dosa lain baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. (?)

Selamat menikmati….

**KUCING GARONG**

Disclaimer :

Semua karakter di sini punya Tite Kubo-san. Buat apa aku ngaku-ngaku? Toh aku udah punya banyak karakter buatanku sendiri. (Pamer ni, ye?)

Lagu yang muncul punya penciptanya masing-masing

Penggantian lirik 'Kucing Garong' dari drabble majalah lokal

Warning :

Aneh, Gaje, Garing, Nggak menarik, Kesamaan alur dan ide cerita hanya kebetulan semata

Kucing Garong by L-chan_si Panda

Hari Selasa yang bahagia di kelas X-6 SMA Karakura. Terdengar pidato merdu (?) Kyoraku-sensei, sang guru Seni Musik, menyampaikan materi pelajaran.

"Yak, materi Seni Musik untuk semester ini sudah selesai. Apa ada pertanyaan? Kuharap tidak," ucap Kyoraku duduk di meja guru dengan satu kaki terangkat. (Wah, sopannya~)

"Yang bener aja, Pak! Masa materi satu semester diselesaikan dalam satu setengah jam?" teriak Ishida berdiri sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kacamatanya sendiri.(?) "Wah, kalau gitu besok udah nggak ada Seni Musik dong? Bisa pulang lebih awal! Yeiiyy!" Rukia ber-'sorak-sorak bergembira~' (kok malah nyanyi?) dan memeluk boneka voodoonya. (Rukia : Sejak kapan gue punya boneka voodoo, hah! *nodongin Sode no Shirayuki* L-chan : Go, gomennasai…. *membungkuk terus ngasih permen chappy rasa jeruk dan duren(?)*)

"Siapa bilang kalau besok tidak ada pelajaran Seni Musik lagi? Mulai minggu depan, kalian harus mengerjakan proyek yang telah kusiapkan," sahut Kyoraku tersenyum ala jin, eh maksudnya ala Gin dengan reiatsu sekuat Aizen. (Serem amat! Amat aja nggak serem tuh!)

Peristiwa ini (halah) mengakibatkan Rukia cengo setengah mati dan Ishida, kacamatanya retak karena ditunjuk-tunjuk. (kok bisa ya?) Sementara Ichigo menahan tawa melihat sahabatnya dan istrinya *digetok Ichigo* memasang pose terelit (baca: terkonyol) yang mendengar hal itu cuma manggut-manggut sambil garuk-garuk kaki. (?)

"Proyek apa, Pak!" teriak Ikkaku mengangkat kaki ke meja. (adek-adek, ini jangan ditiru ya~)

"Yang pertama…. *nyanyi ala Opick dan ngacungin telunjuknya* kalian harus membuat makalah tentang amanat suatu lagu, dikumpulkan minggu depan, kerjakan sendiri-sendiri, dilarang copy paste pekerjaan teman, diketik di kertas A4, margin 4-4-3-3, minimal 10 halaman, font Times New Roman, font size 12, spasi 1,5, format kover seperti ini *mengangkat kover makalah*, softcopy disimpan di disket dengan format nama, nomor induk siswa, dan kelas," jelas Kyoraku sejelas gajah di kornea mata. (bukannya malah nggak keliatan, ya?)

"Di, disket?" ucap Rangiku mengerutkan dahi sambil menggigiti pensilnya yang tumpul. "Maaf, Pak. Kenapa tidak menggunakan CD atau flashdisk saja? Di sini sepertinya disket sudah mengalami kepunahan massal," ujar Momo malu-malu kelomang[1].(coba aja bandingin mana yang lebih pemalu ama manusia, kucing atau kelomang?)

"Ow, tidak bisa~ (Sule mode: on) Sesulit apapun itu, kalian HARUS, MESTI, WAJIB, FARDHU 'AIN pake disket!" tegas Kyoraku mengapalkan tangan. (background: Amaterasu-nya Uchiha Itachi)

"Pak guru itu kejem banget, sih?" Orihime bisik-bisik ke Tatsuki. "Kerjain aja, beres kan?" balas Tatsuki santai~. Orihime angkat suara. (berat nggak, ngangkat suara? *ditabok Orihime*)"Lalu, apa masih ada proyek lain?"

"Oh ya, minggu berikutnya kalian masing-masing harus menyanyikan lagu asing. Nyanyikan sebaik mungkin dengan gaya kalian, bayangkan bahwa kalian adalah penyanyi yang hebat! Kalian juga boleh membawa property agar lebih menjiwai lagunya. Mengerti?" terang Kyoraku seterang bohlam lampu 5 watt.

"Wah, gawat! Aku nggak tau lagu asing nih!" Keigo ngacak-acak rambut Mizuiro. DUAKK! Jitakan Mizuiro mendarat dengan selamat (?) di kepala Keigo. Sedangkan Orihime senyum-senyum gaje. Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya? Tunggu kelanjutannya di…. (lho, ini kan oneshot?)

(^_^)

Tak terasa seminggu berlalu, penghuni kelas X-6 telah mengumpulkan makalah mereka tanpa halangan apapun (kayak pidato ya?) kecuali yang sedikit terhalangi sehingga harus menyelinap kayak maling ke ruang guru. (yang ini, pengalaman pribadi euy!) Mereka pun lalu bersiap-siap menyambut tugas berikutnya.

Langsung di hari pementasan….

Tak seperti biasa, pelajaran dilangsungkan di bawah pohon di tempat parkir guru yang sejuk, dipenuhi jackpot(?) kucing dan burung gereja yang mewafatkan(?) syaraf di hidung mereka. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghindari omelan tetangga kelas yang terbuai (baca: terganggu) oleh suara surga mereka. (?)

"Baik, langsung saja kita mulai. Rukia!"

"Hah! Aku?" Rukia nyengir gelagapan. (gimana pula itu?)

Rukia maju ke depan. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan dikeluarkan lalu saat melihat- (duh, kok malah nyasar ke hipnotis!)

"Chappy, Chappy, Chappy oh, my Chappy, Chappy, Chappy oh…." Rukia mulai nyanyi sambil ngedance ala Justin Bieber.(keren~)

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! Semua tepuk tangan takjub plus swt ndenger lagunya, kok Rukia bisa ngedance, ya? *dijitak Rukia* Sementara Orihime membatin, 'Aku harus lebih baik dari Rukia!' (background: Amaterasu-nya Uchiha Sasuke, soalnya Itachi lagi kecapekan)

"Berikutnya, Toushiro!" Toushiro maju sambil membawa gitar yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. *dibekuin pake Hyourinmaru*

" Aku mau nyanyiin lagu anime Jepang. Bagi temen-temen yang hapal, boleh ikutan kok!"

JRENG!

"Fumikomuze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sasou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Nejikomu sa saigo ni[2]…" Toushiro nyanyi diiringi suara Ichigo, Renji, dan Ikkaku yang jauh melebihi volume suaranya sendiri. 'Duh, gimana mau menilai suara Toushiro? Yang kedengeran malah suara strawberry, nanas, dan si kepala telur itu!' Kyoraku menggerutu dalam hati sambil menutup telinganya yang hampir koit.

"Rangiku!" Kyoraku segera bersuara setelah badai suara Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku mereda.

"Everynight in my dreams I see you I feel you…." Rangiku mulai nyanyi sambil nangis sesenggukan. Belum selesai satu lagu, area telah terendam banjir air mata setinggi mata kaki. L-chan melaporkan dari lokasi kejadian. (ngaco!)

"Ichigo!" panggil Kyoraku setelah banjir menyurut.

Ichigo menyanyikan lagu Heal the World, disusul penampilan Renji, Ikkaku, Ishida, Tatsuki, dan yang lainnya. Berhubung Keigo nggak tau lagu asing, dia berusaha keras menghapal lirik lagu asing dan berhasil menyanyikan dengan baik lagu Happy Birthday to You.

"Orihime!" Kyoraku memanggil Orihime sambil ngucek-ucek matanya yang mulai bertamasya(?) ke alam mimpi.

Orihime maju ke depan membawa sesuatu di tangannya lalu memakainya di kepala. Ternyata ia memakai bando berbentuk telinga kucing. Semua penasaran, 'Lagu apa sih, yang mau dinyanyiin Orihime?'

"Kill a quant she clutching girl wrong, or a man them car rowsing nap song, main sick at main am but a passing lie what[3]," Orihime menyanyi sambil goyang ngebor, goyang ngecor, goyang gergaji, dan goyang-goyang lain termasuk kursi goyang. (?) Melihat penampilan itu, Kyoraku langsung melek, Ishida kacamatanya pecah lagi, Toushiro muntah-muntah, Ichigo sweatdrop dan ketawa hambar, Rukia jawsdrop, Rangiku ngucek-ucek mata dan sweatdrop, Momo kejang-kejang (?), dan yang lainnya pada pingsan.

"Kill a quant she clutching girl wrong, or a man them car rowsing nap song, main sick at main am but a passing lie what….Loh kok pada tepar?"

Di En (?)

L-chan : Bagaimana? Aneh, ya? Garing, ya? Gaje, ya? Yang tugas dari Kyoraku itu benar-benar terjadi. Waktu itu emang disuruh Pak guru Seni Musik untuk membuat makalah tentang amanat yang disampaikan oleh suatu lagu. Ketentuannya sama persis kayak yang di atas, bedanya nggak disuruh ngumpulin softcopy dan tugasnya dibuat oleh dua orang, bukan sendiri-sendiri. Heran juga, kok aku masih ingat, ya? Lalu tentang tugas menyanyikan lagu asing itu juga asli, lho! Temenku ada yang bawa gitar trus nyanyi Haruka Kanata. Gaje banget, dah tuh orang! Lagu Heal the World sama My Heart will Go on juga ada yang nyanyiin waktu itu. Tapi kalau lagunya Rukia, Orihime, sama Keigo itu cuma karanganku. :P

Mohon REVIEW ya? Untuk kritik membangun juga sangat diharapkan. Bagi yang mau nge-FLAME, silahkan, tapi jangan besar-besar, takut kebakaran. (?)

Berikut bagi yang belum tau:

[1] Kelomang : Hewan laut yang punya cangkang kayak keong dan bekicot. Tapi, punya capit kayak kepiting. Cangkangnya berasal dari cangkang moluska lain yang udah mati. Sangat pemalu pada manusia, biasanya kalau belum ditiup, belum mau keluar.

[2] Lirik lagu Haruka Kanata opening theme Naruto

[3] Coba nyanyikan, lirik bahasa Inggris aneh tapi terdengar mirip lirik Kucing Garong kan?


End file.
